


Worth the Wait - Part 2

by xYamiKawaitax



Series: Worth the Wait [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Love, M/M, Rhett's POV, Sex, Table Sex, randl, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xYamiKawaitax/pseuds/xYamiKawaitax
Summary: What happened next? Let's talk about that...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of 'Worth the Wait' if you haven't read it, well, you could probably still enjoy this, but for context you might be best giving it a look! Thanks!

This was it. This was the moment. 

His heart felt on the verge of exploding it was pounding so hard. 

With his lips working against those of his love, Rhett could not recall a moment where he had felt such a desperate need to be close to someone.

He grabbed Link by the ass and pulled him against him, hard. 

Link let out a gasp, sending a cascade of warm breath across Rhett’s cheek, which in turn sent a tingle all the way down through him, right to the aching in his crotch.

Once again, they found themselves stumbling backwards, looking for anywhere to be horizontal. They bumped against something – a table? That’ll do.

They tumbled down onto it, Link first, Rhett following on top.

They crashed their lips together again and Rhett felt another powerful rush of arousal pump through him. 

He tugged Link’s shirt up his chest, then, letting his fingers explore every dip and dimple they found on the way, his hands headed to his lover’s waistband. Link bucked under the ticklish sensation it caused, his crotch thrusting hard into Rhett’s. A loud moan slipped its way out of Rhett’s mouth before he could stop it.

His blood was like molten metal coursing through his veins; he could feel it burning his skin. His hands trembled in nervous excitement as he stumbled clumsily with the button on Link’s trousers.

“H-hang on-“ Link said hesitantly, trying to catch his breath.

Rhett exhaled loudly.

“You’re killing me here, Neal.” He growled fiercely. His arousal was pressing so hard against his jeans it was starting to become painful.

“I just need a sec, I’ve never done this before.” Link said breathily.

Rhett cocked his head.

“What, never?” He raised an eyebrow. “Not even at college?”

It was Link’s turn to look surprised.

“And you have?” He asked, open mouthed.

“Yeah, of course I have!” Rhett looked incredulous. “Hang on – what about that girl in college, what was her name? You said you’d done it with her! You even made me sleep in the hall!”

Link rolled his eyes.

“I meant with a guy, asshole!” He said shaking his head.

“Ooohh…” Well that made more sense.

“Did you honestly think I was a virgin for a second there?” Link’s face was a picture of disbelief.

“No, I, uhh…” Rhett looked embarrassed. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

He pressed their faces back together urgently, resuming his attempts to undo Link’s buttons, this time succeeding.

“No, no-“ Link mumbled, pulling at Rhett’s shirt. “Off, off…”

Rhett sat up on his knees and tore his shirt off over his head and threw it away. From this new position, he took a moment to admire how fucking good Link looked underneath him, his legs falling either side of his own, spread out and waiting for him.

He came back down, burying his face in Link’s neck, kissing him just below the ear. He felt Link’s erection stiffen even more where it pressed against him.

Rhett trailed a hand down again, sticking his fingertips into the top of Link’s boxers, just into the edge of the elastic.

“Okay?” He asked breathlessly between kisses.

“Okay…” Link agreed, biting his lip to hold back a moan.

He didn’t need telling twice. His hand slipped in, gripping his length tightly. The suddenness and he strength of the touch elicited a strangled moan from Link. Spurred on, Rhett moved his hand up and down, switching between fast and slow, soft and hard.

Link writhed underneath him helplessly.

“Come.. on… d-don’t…” Was about all Link could manage. “Mmmmm…” He moaned again, his head tipping back and his hips arching. 

Rhett kissed the nape of Link’s neck, slowly planting kisses further down his chest, down his stomach until he reached his goal. He released his grip and a whimper came from somewhere above him. Taking as much of Link’s length into his mouth as could manage, he began to suck, using his hands to pull Link’s trousers and boxers from his legs.

“Oh Goood…” Link breathed. 

Rhett closed his eyes, he was almost dizzy with lust. His own cock was crying out to be touched; every word, every gasp from Link’s lips was fuelling the fire. He slipped his hand down, running the palm over his own clothed member.

“Mmmmm…” Slight as the relief was, Rhett couldn’t help but moan. The vibrations of his voice sent Link wild.

“I’m, I’m gonna-“ He said, his chest heaving up and down, his hips grinding with the rhythm Rhett had set.

Rhett pulled away, leaving Link seconds from ecstasy.

“Oh no you don’t.” He said with an evil grin.

Link let out a loud whine, his hips still moving against nothing, desperately seeking that satisfaction he had been so close to.

“P-please…” Link’s eyes were still closed, he clawed blindly out in front of him, looking for Rhett with his hands.

Rhett bit his lip, watching him beg like that, it was the last straw.

“I am going to fuck your fucking brains out.” He growled, overcome with desire. 

“Do it.” Link demanded.

He grabbed him by the ankles and shoved them forward, forcing Link’s knees up to his chest.

“Ah!” He cried at the suddenness of the action. He rested his heels against Rhett’s shoulders while Rhett fiddled with his own trousers. Link was so exposed, his legs in the air that way. Rhett could hardly control himself seeing him like that.

Link yelped as he felt a sudden cold, wetness against his opening.

“Where’d you?” He wondered aloud.

“A boy scout is always prepared.” Rhett replied through gritted teeth as he applied the substance to himself. As he slicked himself up, it was hard not to lose control there and then under his own touch.

He leaned down and hooked Link’s knees over his shoulders. He kissed him passionately before whispering;

“Full disclosure, I’ve heard this hurts like Hell.”

“What?!” Link barely had time to cry out before it was too late. “AH! AH!” He yelped as Rhett plunged into him. “Ah! Ah! Ahh… Ahhhhh….” Slowly the cries became moans, and as Rhett pounded into him over, and over again, he relaxed more and more into it. “Oh fuck, there! There! There!” He cried suddenly.

Rhett couldn’t have stopped if he’d wanted to. The way he felt, the tightness around his dick, he’d never felt anything quite like it in his life. The world was disappearing around him, it was blurry and distant. He closed his eyes and lights danced on his eyelids. In the distance he heard Link cry out again, and he felt him twisting in his grip, followed by a sharp and sudden tightening around his cock.

“Oh God…!” He called out as he erupted. “Oh fuck, oh god….” He continued as he rode out the aftershock.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that Link had his head back over the edge of the table, his arms dangling either side of him, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

As carefully as he could, Rhett pulled himself out, watching Link’s face wince as he did.

He climbed up onto the table and lay next to Link as best he could in the limited space.

“That. Was. Incredible.” Link finally said.

“Mmmmmm…” Rhett agreed, nuzzling Link’s neck. “Budge over will ya?” 

“I’m on the edge!” Link protested.

“There’s loads of room over there, budge!” 

Link rolled his eyes.

“There isn’t, I’m telling you! What is this anyway?” He twisted over to get a look. “Oh god Rhett!”

“What? What?” Rhett asked, alarmed.

“It’s the damn desk!” His face flushed bright red. “How are we ever gonna be able to look the Mythical Beasts in the eye after that?!”

“I dunno…” Said Rhett thoughtfully. “Maybe if we did it again, the first time might not seem so bad.” He said with a cheeky grin.

Link looked at him, they were nose to nose, eye to eye. 

“It’s worth a shot.” Link conceded, tackling him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you get a chance - many thanks! <3


End file.
